Roses are Red
by TheWriter'sMistress
Summary: It's said that love comes in mysterious and unexpected ways. But no one prepared the spirit of love to find it, especially not a certain Australian rabbit.
1. Prologue

Not many people know of my tale. It is not a topic I like to talk about, unlike my companions. They all have their own story how they came to be, except of course my friend Jack

I don't know if he knows how he became the spirit of winter. I do however, how I ended up as guardian of love and compassion. Am I Cupid, you may ask?

Yes. I don't go by that name but that is what my little helpers are called. They're not unlike Tooth's mini fairies, except that my little guys take their human forms from me and they love to wear red, the color of love.

My name is Valentina and I am a Guardian.

Before I go on telling you my story, let me tell you a bit more about myself. Now so far, you know I am the guardian of love and compassion and I have little helpers.

Well, do you know the phrase 'Love is blind.'? That's true because I am blind. Don't let that fool you though, just because I can't see it doesn't mean I'm not good at what I do.

My job is to find people love not one day but everyday all year-long. Valentine's Day is the busiest daof the year for me and my helpers. Before you ask, 'do you have time to find love for myself?' Of course not! I'm way to busy to find love or to deal with it.

How I find people love is not by shooting them in the butt with an arrow, it's more complicated than that. You see, my helpers and I use white dust. When it's blown into someone's face it turns into a pinkish red. The hard part is that person to find their love.

When they don't notice their love, I step in. I usually use my magic to make someone, slip and fall, drop something, or spill something onto their intended love. That way it can be the 'Love at first sight' sorta thing.

Would you like to know what I look like? Well, luckily for you I was allowed a brief glimpse of myself before I became permanently blind. I have light pink skin, violet eyes that have now become milky, long red curly hair, and a petite figure

Back to my blindness, you're probably wondering how I can actually deal with it, right? It's not easy and I usually envy my friends because they don't know how great it is to see beautiful things in this world.

But I hate it when others treat me different because I'm blind, it's the number one pet peeve I have. I can't be friends with people who basically think I need someone to take care of me. That's why I don't have many friends, except for those who don't treat me any different.

Honestly, if you've ever meet me, you would think I was a really nice person. But I do occasionally have a temper. At one point I was bitter and lonesome but Jack had me happy again, which of course is why he's my best friend.

The snowball fights we have are amazing. They're always so much fun! You're probably thinking how I even snowball fight with Jack Frost, but it's pretty simple. I rely on my other senses more. Yep, that's it. I don't use anything else.

Let me tell you about my friends, you may know them by the way. My friend North, you may know him as Santa Claus. He is not the guy you see him as, he is a big burly guy with tattoos on his arms, but he is the nicest guy you'll ever meet. I mean he is Santa Claus.

My friend Tooth is the Tooth Fairy, she is about as busy as I am but that doesn't stop her from hanging out with me on certain occasions. But between you and me, she likes Jack.

Butt that isn't my handiwork, my powers can only affect humans they can't affect beings like the Guardians. Speaking of Jack, he is the biggest goofball I've ever met...

Jack Frost is the epitome of fun, but he also causes a lot of trouble. Especially to my friend Bunny, who really holds a grudge against Jack from the blizzard of '68.

Bunny is the Easter Bunny and he's also not the guy you see you him as. He's not what you call...what's the word? Cute.

Bunny is 6'something with an Australian accent and has boomerangs. He gets on my nerves sometimes, I'm always in between his and Jack's feud. But I like the big guy anyway, he's always been there for me and I'll always be there for him too. We are a team, after all.

Then there's my friend Sandy, the Sandman. He's really quiet. That guy never speaks and he uses symbols to communicate from what I hear, because you know, I'm blind. Anyway, we don't talk much because I can't see what he is saying unless someone tells me what he's saying.

I never realized that my whole life was going to to change just by making a deal with the devil, and I never thought that it would end this way. Not just for me, but the other guardians as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, guys! It's been a while since my first update but I finally finished the actual first chapter! I thank all of you that have favorited/followed and reviewed so far! :)_**  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians._

* * *

There was barely any snow left and buds of flowers were coming to bloom, the little village was enjoying their cool morning and doing their natural routines. A young girl was getting eggs for her family's breakfast and she began heading back to the house.

Before she could reach the door, "Lily?". The young girl turned around and smiled, she had recognized the voice. " I told you already Gretchen, I'm working on finding your perfect match." The eager woman looked at the young girl before her.

"Any men you have mind? Can you tell me?", the young girl named Lily could hear the impatience in her voice. If she could see, she'd probably see the slightly older woman with hands on her hips. The blind girl laughed st the thought.

" I've told you probably a million times Gretchen, you won't know until I find the perfect match." Lily had a little trouble finding Gretchen 'the one' this week. The older woman has had trouble with finding a man because of her strong will. Gretchen had chased a lot of men away because of it and her family were worried she'd never find a man.

They came to her with desperation and when Gretchen found out she wasn't to happy about it. But finding out about the well known matchmaker she was elated!

Blind or not Lily was good at setting long lasting relationships. Gretchen groaned in frustration. "Fine, let me know soon ok?"

Lily smiled sympathetically at the woman before her."Sure."Lily turned around and heard Gretchen's retreating steps fade away before entering her home to continue with her morning.

* * *

The Guardians were at the North Pole's workshop. They were all summoned by none other than the Spirit of Wonder, Santa Claus or as they called him North. Out of all of them, the most impatient was Bunnymund. The Spirit of Hope would rather make his Easter eggs since spring was coming and therefore Easter was too. The Easter Bunny decided to paint an egg while he waited for the jolly spirit.

North had barged through the doors with a smile on his face. "Haha! Good to see all of you my friends!" With that loud interruption, Bunnymund made slash on his decorated egg.

"Look what you made me do, mate!" Showimg the imperefect egg to North. The jolly spirit shrugged and walked past the irritated Easter Bunny. "Egg not important." North got in front of the holiday figures and said.

"Man in Moon came to me last night and told me that a new spirit will be joining us!" The crowd looked astonished. The hummingbird fairy flew up to the burly man with so much excitement.

"Did Manny say more? Is it going to be a girl spirit? Did he say when?" North laughed at the eager tooth fairy.

"Woah there, Tooth! No he didn't say anymore, I don't know know, and I don't know." Tooth frowned and her wings drooped. Bunnymund spoke up, "Did MiM even say what type of spirit they would be?"

"He said that the new spirit would be of love." Bunnymund rolled his eyes as Tooth smiled at the thought of a spirit of love. Sandy made a heart and a question mark above his head. The tattooed spirit chuckled at the mute Guardian of Dreams.

"Yes, Sandy. Love."

* * *

"Lily! Come on let's play!" The blind girl had heard the sound of her childhood friend called her.

"Come on, Jack. I'm tired." Lily had not been able to sleep well due to her little brother's nightmares. He tells her the being in his nightmares was in black and had yellow eyes. Lily and her mother have been soothing him and tell him he has nothing to be afraid of.

"Come on, please!" The dark haired boy begged. Lily sighed and gave into her friend's pleading.

"Fine."

"Yes! Come on!" Jack grabbed her hand guide her the group of kids. Lily can hear the other children in the village groan.

"Jack! She can't snowball fight with us!" The young group complained. "She can't see!" Jack grinned at the children before him.

So?", The trickster teen patted his blind friend on the back. "Lily here has very good hearing." The younger group were still were unsure. "Come on. You can trust me." Lily heard one if kids' begrudgingly 'fine'.

"Aright!," Jack rubbed his hands eagerly and began to pick his team. "Lily, Frederic, Jonathan, and...Hannah your with me. Okay let's play!" Lily kneeled down and began scooping up snow her hand patted it into a ball. Lily could hear footsteps running toward her, she stood up and threw the snowball as she could.

"Ah!" Lily smiled as her snowball made contact. The blind girl listened carefully as she heard someone throw a snowball at her. Quickly, the matchmaker kneeled and began making another snowball. The young girl through the the snowball in the attacker's direction.

Again Lily hit her target and she began making more snowballs. As the game continued Lily has showed the younger children that she is not to be judged because of her lack of sight. Til the game was over and Jack's team was proven victorious.

Some of the children had come up to Lily to apologize. The older girl laughed and waved it off. "Its ok you guys. You didn't think I'd kick your little butts in a snowball fight but I did." The children laughed at this and returned home.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for inviting me." Jack smiled.

"Your welcome.", Jack took his friend's hand. " Let's get you home. I'm sure now your exhausted. "

"I kinda am." Lily yawned. Jack and Lily began heading home to their families but unbeknownst to them a dark figure lurked in the shadows. Watching them with his golden eyes. This dark figure was intrigued by the blind girl. She couldn't see but she could defend herself._ How peculiar_, the dark figure thought.


End file.
